Witchblade
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Caroline is a cop who wields the witchblade, a supernatural gauntlet that bonds with its host granting her supernatural powers. Klaus is an immortal cursed to walk the earth alone. He seeks her out for his own devious plans, but will she fall prey to him? AU/oneshot


AN: Just a one shot I thought up, based on witchblade the tv series and comic loosely. No beta. Hope you're amused. And always Klaroline!

* * *

" _What is this thing?"  
_ " _A mystery wrapped up in a riddle, and cloaked in a conundrum"_

* * *

There are days where Caroline doesn't know what's happening, if it's raining or sunny outside, if it's Tuesday or Friday, if it's garbage day or recycle day, if she remembered to pay the electricity or if she has to go in for work. But each day she gets up, because each day above ground is special.

Her life was simple before, she was a cop just like her mother before her. She'd clock in and out, and go home to her apartment. She'd get up and go through her routine. But then she found it, rather it found her. The strange bracelet that wraps itself around her wrist now, the bright red gem glowing when she touches it. The silver wraps itself around her wrist, winding itself tighter and tighter, going into her skin. She's not sure what it is, just that she feels different when it's on, and she feels something's missing when it's off.

Strange things happen to her when she wears it. She dreams of people from the past, of fighting of rebellions, of revolutions, of magic and witches, of men trying to kill her, of being killed over and over again. She also dreams of the power she wields, the power she uses against them, how their blood flows like the rain, how their screams echo in her ears. She doesn't understand it all, but she doesn't have to. The bracelet understands her, it becomes one with her. When she feels threatened it expands into a gauntlet. And when her fear overtakes her, it expands and covers her body, the metal webbing around her, protecting her. She's used it on occasion when her job gets too dangerous. She never questions it, until now.

* * *

"Stefan stop following me, it's creepy" Caroline says walking out of her apartment

"I'm not following you, I'm just watching" Stefan says from the bushes

"That's just as creepy. Tell your boss Silas, I'm not interested"

"He can tell you more about it, if you want to know"

"I'm getting major creeper vibes from him"

* * *

Klaus watches as Caroline walks to her car and drives off. He watches her day to day routine. He watches her schedule, makes notes of her friends, her partner Matt who works with her. He makes notes of all her little quirks before making his move.

* * *

Caroline is having lunch with Matt and his girlfriend April. It's a small cafe, where they chat and talk. Caroline can see how much Matt loves April and how happy they are together. She sighs as she goes to the bathroom. It's a single bathroom that's currently occupied so she waits outside. Wishing she hadn't drank all those margaritas she bangs on the door.

"Do you need help in there?" Caroline yells

"No, I'm fine" a voice answers through the door

"Well why don't you hurry your ass up then! Other people need to use the bathroom too you know!"

The door opens and Klaus steps out. Caroline pauses for a moment, unable to say anything.

"Apologies love, I didn't know I was taking so long" Klaus said

The accent, and the smooth velvety sound of his voice, has made Caroline completely unable to snap back with a snarky remark. Klaus steps out, brushing by Caroline.

"Would you like me to stay out here and keep for you then? See if you're taking too long?" Klaus teased

"No, no. I'm...I'm…."

"You're?"

"I'm…."

"How about this? I'm Klaus, and you're…"

"Caroline"

Klaus reaches out for her hand and places a kiss on the back of her hand. There is a spark, and Caroline feels it. Her mind is instantly flooded with images of her and Klaus together, naked, on a bed, no against a tree, on the counter of her kitchen, on the floor, in the shower, and then his eyes turn yellow. Caroline gasps and pulls her hand away.

"Lovely to meet you Caroline" Klaus said

Klaus eyes the bracelet on her wrist, the red gem looking ordinary. Caroline pulls away and hides in the bathroom. She locks the door and takes a few deep breaths. What the hell was happening to her? She looked at the bracelet and the red gem glowed.

"Oh no! You're not doing this now! Whatever weird thing you're thinking of, no! Not happening! He's way too cute! And he's British!"

* * *

Caroline met up with Matt at the crime scene. There was a grizzly murder, a group of people inside a club and they were all slaughtered. They were calling it an animal attack, but Caroline could sense something was off.

"If it was an animal attack, where's the animal? Did it open the door and let itself out?" Caroline asked

"Maybe someone let it loose after" Matt said

"Then there would be reports of an animal attacking people"

* * *

Caroline picked her dinner of burger and fries along with a bouquet of yellow sunflowers on her way home from work. She was walking to her apartment when she heard a car screech and turned her head. She saw Klaus almost get hit by a car. Klaus fell onto the ground, while the car drove off. Caroline rushed over to help him.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine love" Klaus said

Caroline helped Klaus up and he shook his head. He felt a bit dizzy and Caroline helped him into her apartment. He sat down on her couch.

"Your head ok?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine, I keep forgetting you drive on the wrong side of the road" Klaus said

"We don't, you guys do"

* * *

Stefan walked back into the mansion. He could hear Silas moving about.

"Stefan! Where have you been?!" Silas yelled out

"I was watching her" Stefan answered

"And?"

"He's found her"

"This will not do, we must separate them at once. He will ruin everything that I have planned"

Stefan looked up at Silas who was an old man, moving about. It was a miracle that he was still even alive. Stefan helped Silas sit down onto a chair.

"You must make her see him for what he truly is" Silas said

"Of course"

"She may change him, she may redeem him, this will not do!"

* * *

Caroline felt the sheets against her back, and Klaus's body on top of hers. His lips were kissing hers, while his hands seemed to be everywhere. Sex with Klaus was incredible, it was if he knew exactly where to touch her and how. The two ended up staying in her apartment, christening all the areas. The gem in her bracelet would glow brighter each time she was with him, something she had to keep hiding from him. But all the visions she had seen of them together previously had all come true.

Klaus flipped them both over, so she was on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved. Her hands were on his chest and he saw the gem glow. He could see Caroline was lost in the moment, his hand moved from her hip to her wrist where it brushed up against her bracelet. He could feel the power it contained and then all the pleasure she was experiencing. It was too much and he moved his hand away. Caroline fell on top of him, gasping for air. His hands stroked her back and he kissed the top of her head.

"Was that satisfactory?" Klaus asked

"Very"

* * *

Caroline walked into Silas's mansion. She looked around at all the relics he had. Stefan quietly walked in after her.

"Ok what did your creepy boss want to show me?" Caroline asked

"I'm old not creepy" Silas said walking towards her

Caroline looked at the old man, who was struggling to breathe. Stefan rushed over to help him.

"You have questions" Silas asked

"I hope you have answers. I just left a really hot guy to come here to talk to you"

"About him. You should be careful who you invite into your bed" Silas said

"Like I'm really going to listen to any love advice from you"

"He's not what he seems"

"Right, whatever. Are you going to tell me what this thing on my arm is?"

"It's called the witchblade"

"And?"

"I'm sure you've noticed it has magical properties. It reacts to you, when you're afraid or scared it expands to protect you"

"why?"

"Because you're its host"

"What?"

"You're his host"

"It's a he?"

"Yes, it's a he, that's why the host must be female"

"Let me guess you tried to wear this thing? It's not really your color"

"I did once, and look what it did to me"

Caroline backed away from Silas.

"I used to look like him" Silas said as he pointed to Stefan, "but I put it on and it did this to me"

"What are you like brothers?"

"No, he created me" Stefan said

"You guys are totally weird!" Caroline said as she started to leave

"It's bonded with you, it chose you, it changed you, you're not longer human"

"I knew you both were crazy! Don't ever contact me again! And stop following me!"

* * *

Caroline was heading back to her apartment where Klaus would be waiting for her. She was reaching for her keys when she saw Klaus walking towards her holding a bag of burgers and fries. She smiled. But her smile disappeared as she saw Stefan come up behind Klaus. Stefan pulled out a gun and shot Klaus in the head from behind. Caroline screamed as Klaus's body fell to the ground.

* * *

Caroline was at the morgue, following Klaus. She sat there crying, unable to do anything else. The mortician came out and looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came with Klaus"

"Who?"

"The gunshot to the head"

"We didn't get any bodies like that"

"what are you talking about? I came with him in the van"

"Lady, the only bodies we have are a 78 year old grandma and a 50 year old drowning victim"

"What? You lost a body?"

"We didn't lose anything!"

* * *

Caroline barged into Silas's mansion.

"Where the hell is Stefan!? I want to know where he is!" Caroline yelled

"He's not here obviously" Silas said

"Where is he?"

"Something the matter?"

"Your lackey just killed my boyfriend!"

"Did he? Well then I'm sure he had a good reason for it"

"Where is he!?"

* * *

Caroline walked through the naval yard looking for Stefan. She saw him walking around and chased after him.

"Stefan! Get back here! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Caroline yelled

Stefan was faster and disappeared. She looked around for him. She saw a shadowy figure and walked towards it. The figure stepped into the moonlight and she gasped.

"Klaus? You're alive?!" Caroline said

"Yes love"

Caroline rushed towards him, but he held his hand out to stop her.

"Don't" Klaus said

"Why not?"

"I never wanted you to find out like this"

"Find out what?"

"What I am Caroline. I'm not human, but then again neither are you"

"What are you talking about? You're alive, that's all that matters"

"Don't you want to know how or why sweetheart? I'm an abomination. And I'm sorry love for seeking you out"

"What?"

"I have lived thousands of years, I am cursed with this immortality. My mother had an affair and I was the result of it. My stepfather blind with rage killed my real father, igniting a war that would go on for centuries. My mother cursed me and my siblings with immortality so we would survive. In my rage I killed her and my siblings. all of them, and my stepfather. Her vengeful spirit cursed me to walk the earth alone"

Caroline blinked at his confession. He was thousands of years old. He had seeked her out. He knew about her bracelet. Her hand went to her bracelet, covering it. Klaus began walking towards her.

"The amulet on your wrist can end my suffering"

"You're immortal how can it do anything?"

"It is made of divine alchemy. Use it and kill me. End my suffering"

"No"

It is the only thing powerful enough that I can think of that will end this living hell for me. This hell that you lifted me from"

"I can't, I can't kill you"

"Once I found you, I could have easily manipulated you. I could have kidnapped and tortured your partner Matt. I could have easily killed your friends that you're so fond of without even batting an eyelash. I feel no remorse for what I've done. None"

Caroline held onto her bracelet, as she felt the gem glowing.

"I could have done all these things to force your hand, but I didn't. Instead I fell in love with you, you found your way into my dead heart and I begun to think that we could share an eternity together"

Klaus reached out and took her hand in his. He looked at the bracelet on her wrist.

"But you're trembling, the thought of spending forever with me frightens you doesn't it? It should, I am a monster"

Caroline felt the tears build up in her eyes as he held her hand in his.

"Kill me Caroline. I can't bear the shame of you knowing what I truly am, what I've done and what I'm truly capable of"

"You killed those people, it wasn't an animal attack it was you"

"Yes, and I will kill many more if you don't stop me, if you don't kill me"

Caroline pulled away from him.

"I'm not killing you!" Caroline yelled

The bracelet wound itself around her wrist more, expanding into a gauntlet. A blade extended out from it.

"The witchblade knows what the correct thing to do is" Klaus said

"No it doesn't. It's suppose to listen to me. I'm it's owner!"

"Caroline"

"No! I won't kill you! I just found you!"

"How can you love me after all that I've done? All that I will do? End my suffering"

"Is it suffering when you're with me?"

"No, I am so happy when I'm with you. The happiest I've been in centuries"

"Then give me the chance to be happy with you, give me that chance"

"Caroline"

"If it all goes to hell, then I'll kill you ok? But right now, just be here with me"

Klaus watched as the blade receded, and the gauntlet morphed back into a bracelet.

"Just be here with me"

Caroline reached out and held his hand. She pulled him closer to her, resting her head on his chest.

"don't ever do that to me again!" Caroline said

"I'm sorry love"

"You will be when we get home"

Home. Klaus finally had a place to call home. It was strange and comforting at the same time. She took his hand and led him out of the navy yard.

"I'm so going to kick Stefan's ass when I see him" Caroline said

"I've been killed thousands of times, but I've never died" Klaus said

"That doesn't make any better"

"Sorry love"

* * *

Hope you were amused. Leave me a review. Thanks


End file.
